En el jardín del tiempo perdido
by Anacronico
Summary: En un matrimonio sin amor, Narcissa Malfoy se encuentra con un muchacho odioso que no sabe nada de nada, con el que tiene que lidar para completar una tarea que a ninguno de los dos le interesa realmente. Las cosas cambian, pero no tanto como para no buscar algo parecido a la felicidad.


**Notas del autor: Vengo con este fic que en realidad fue una idea descabellada que tuve un día y terminó en un capítulo de fanfic. Su estilo está inspirado en dos cosas, un libro Desayuno de Campeones de y un cuento llamado Quilco en la raya del Horizonte. Así que muchas cosas de aquellas dos inspiraciones estarán en el fic. Si los conocen y encuentran demasiadas similitudes recuerden que no es plagio, es tributo, XD.**

 **Sin más que decir luego de la línea de espadas empieza el primer capítulo.**

 **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ**

Narcissa Malfoy.

Bruja sangre pura, madre sangre pura, esposa sangre pura.

Es miembro de una de las más puras, poderosas y acaudaladas familias de la sociedad mágica, antes de eso era miembro de una de las más puras, poderosas y acaudaladas familias de la sociedad mágica.

¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Nada.

Despertó aquel día haciendo lo posible en no pensar en el día anterior ni en el día siguiente. Era una rutina que ya había desde algunos años, e igual que en la rutina despertó sola, y tenía hambre, y algo de frío.

Estaba casada con el señor Malfoy, y había tenido como hijo al joven Malfoy, le había presentado respetos al patriarca de los Malfoy cuando todavía estaba vivo y ella todavía era una Black. En ese entonces ella era la hija del señor Black y la señora Black y hermana de la señorita Black y la otra señorita Black, que en paz descansen todos.

Menos ella.

Cuando era joven le dijeron que ella era una bruja, y fue una bruja, le dijeron que iba ir a Hogwarts y fue a Hogwarts, le dijeron que debía entrar a Slytherin, y entró a Slytherin, le dijeron que era una señorita y una dama y se comportó como una señorita y una dama, le dijeron que se debía casar con un sangre pura, y se casó con un sangre pura, su esposo le dijo que debía apoyar la causa de los sangre pura, y ella apoyó la causa de los sangre pura, le dijeron que tenga un hijo sangre pura (varón) y ella tuvo un hijo sangre pura (varón), le dijeron que debía apoyar al Lord Voldemort y ella apoyó a Lord Voldemort . Y entonces le dijeron que hizo lo correcto y estaban orgullosos de ella.

Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Y cuando ella volteó para preguntar a todas aquellas persones que le dijeron qué era lo que debía hacer, por qué todo se fue a la mierda cuando ella hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer, se encontró que todas aquellas personas estaban muertas o en la cárcel.

"Qué conveniente" pensó.

Y el tiempo pasó. Su esposo, al que amaba (le dijeron que tenía que amarlo), pudo librarse y librarla a ella del castigo de apoyar una causa que ella nunca consideró injusta, así que pudo seguir pavoneándose en su vida de lujo justo como su madre y abuela lo hicieron antes que ella.

Sin castigo y con el dinero.

¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Nada.

Más adelante el Lord Oscuro volvió y ella se alegró porque creía en esa causa fervientemente (le dijeron que debía creer fervientemente). Y esta vez ahora con su amado esposo y añadido su amado hijo, se encontraron apoyando la causa de la dominación mágica, el fervor por la pureza de sangre, la superioridad de los puros, el destino de la grandeza, la ley natural de los fuertes sobre los débiles, la evolución correcta de la historia, la cosa ésa que dijo Bellatrix aquella vez, la lucha contra la corrupción que representa la cultura muggle, la preservación de la cultura mágica, cualquier cosa que Lord Voldemort dijo en aquel discurso que duró dos horas y media donde todos los mortífagos fingían que lo escuchaban con interés, la expulsión de los traidores de sangre, la redención de los ideales antiguos, el castigo a los indignos, el mundo mejor para legarle a los hijos, la causa justa, el fin que justifica los medios, la esperanza de los día venideros y el poder eterno.

Amén.

Esta vez la causa floreció entre los adeptos, jóvenes y viejos, y la preciada mansión de los Malfoy se llenó de los luchadores que construirían el mundo del mañana. Se llenó también de gritos, sangres, torturas y violaciones. Y miedo. Mucho miedo. Había tanto miedo que no había lugar en la cocina para ponerlo, así que lo instalaron en su alcoba nupcial. Pero aquella vez las causas llegaron lejos, y los sangre pura tomaron el Ministerio de Magia, y el Poder.

Y Narcissa Malfoy se volteó a ver a todos sus muertos, y quiso decirles que todo el esfuerzo y toda la abnegación habían valido finalmente la pena. Pero en el momento en que contempló la sombra de su existencia sobre la lápida de sus padres lo único que pude decir fue "Al fin esto va a terminar".

La oposición perdió a su maestro más fuerte, el Ministerio había caído, criaturas mágicas de todo el mundo apoyaban la causa, y el Lord Oscuro estaba en su trono de cráneos, muertos, miedo y venganza.

Y luego él se fue a la mierda.

Y con él su causa se fue a la mierda también.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez Lucius Malfoy, su marido, tuvo que moverse rápido para que la justicia no los alcanzara. Primero, con un soborno por aquí, y un soborno por allá. Luego tuvieron la invaluable ayuda de Harry Potter que hizo lo posible que Draco Malfoy no vaya a la cárcel. Y luego su golpe maestro de la corrupción fue el de pagar a los periodistas. Así la opinión pública se enteró de los pormenores de la guerra en boca de Rita Skeeter, una reportera que no estuvo cerca de ella ni de sus participantes. Skeeter había colado muchos detalles del conflicto y dio énfasis de seis columnas publicadas por toda una semana ciertas cosas que pudieron (o no) haber colaborado en su culminación. Por ejemplo: Harry Potter había sido capturado y Draco Malfoy pudo (o no) haber ayudado a que no fueran ejecutados en el acto, pasó lo mismo cuando Narcissa Malfoy pudo haber delatado al héroe Harry Potter pero lo encubrió para que pueda acabar la guerra, y así un montón de ejemplos que pudieron (o no) haber ocurrido y también huecos y preguntas que se rellenaban con más huecos y preguntas en el lenguaje vago e impreciso del que la periodista era capaz. No fue una conclusión sino una ambigua sugerencia, una verdad a medias perdida en señales periodísticas, de que la casa Malfoy en realidad había trabajado en el bando ganador pero se hicieron pasar por mortífagos para cumplir mejor su arriesgado trabajo.

Mucha gente lo creyó. Mucha gente estuvo indignada por la patraña. Y entre una cosa y la otra, y un soborno y otro, y un ministerio desorganizado y otro, la cárcel se alejó de ellos. El único que pudo dejar las cosas en claro, era Harry Potter, cuya palabra prácticamente era ley luego de la guerra. Pero él no dijo nada. Se dedicó a enterrar a sus muertos y reconstruir su vida y no se dio tiempo para desmentir la noticia comprada. Corría el rumor de que a él le gustaba cavar las tumbas, poner los cadáveres y rellenarlas de tierra con sus propias manos.

Corrieron muchos rumores.

Narcissa Malfoy no iba a ir a la cárcel.

Y ella por primera vez se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba. Las noticias, los rumores, los insultos, pasaban de largo como un ruido molesto. Los halagos, las proposiciones, las indirectas, todo tenía el mismo tono absurdo y sin sentido.

Los días pasaban sin pasar. Eran el mismo una y otra vez, era la misma rutina en la misma desgracia. A ella ya no le importaba.

Esa la alarmó, y se dedicó a buscar las viejas pasiones que habían movido su vida. Fue inútil, ya nadie había que le dijera qué debía hacer o pensar porque los muertos no hablan. Buscó la reconciliación y el perdón pero no tuvo con quién porque los muertos tampoco perdonan.

Y se dio cuenta por primera vez que los muertos no hacen mucho.

Pero aun así, el enorme árbol familiar con nombres de personas muertas seguía orgulloso en el centro de la sala. Tan silencioso como siempre, tan inútil como siempre, con más nombres que nunca.

Las cosas cambiaban y ella no quería.

Pero no quería permanecer igual.

Y fue cuando Narcisa Malfoy tuvo una epifanía, una revelación, una iluminación. Y también se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

Se estaba volviendo vieja.

Pero eso no la había cambiado.

La ironía era que ella no sentía ninguna nostalgia tramposa que la hiciera desear estar en tiempos mejores, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía deseos de estar ahí en ese momento de su vida. Se estaba volviendo vieja. Lo estuvo haciendo por un tiempo, pero ahora con el tiempo encima de ella, forzaba su memoria y sentía que había sido vieja toda su vida.

Pero no lo atribuyó al formalismo aburrido de su familia que la empujó a un matrimonio casi arreglado de antemano, tampoco a la falta de amor y pasión en el matrimonio con aquel hombre que la convenció de que la guerra era una obligación obligatoria para los sangre puras, ni siquiera al hecho de haber perdido una guerra que la involucró con promesas vacías y que terminó siendo el recreo de psicópatas y desalmados.

No. Simplemente no atribuyó nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma. Se convenció de que era la vejez pese a que mucha gente decía que ella se conservaba mejor que nadie y que era todavía muy hermosa.

Probablemente se equivocaban. La gente inepta siempre se equivoca.

Ella no era inepta y tuvo siempre lo que le dijeron que debía querer.

¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Nada.

Y ahora la vida, escuchando ese pedido, le estaba dando precisamente nada.

Los días pasan, su marido no la folla, su hijo no le escribe y a ella no le importa. No se asustó cuando le dijeron que podía terminar en la cárcel, no se alegró cuando le dijeron que no iba a terminar en la cárcel, no derramó lágrimas cuando vio el cadáver de ambas hermanas tendidas en una fría habitación en San Mungo.

Cuando su amado hijo le dijo que estaba de novia con una sangre sucia ella sólo pudo suspirar.

Era la vida dándole nada. No había más que pedirle.

Todavía amaba a su hijo, pero luego de la guerra se volvió algo muy confuso ¿Quién era ese chico tan apuesto que de pronto ya no puede dormir? ¿De dónde habían salido tantas inquietudes, tantas dudas, tanta indecisión? Él ya era un hombre y ella no se dio cuenta de cuándo pasó ni por qué. Y las ideas inculcadas en toda la infancia ya no le servían.

Así que un día aquel hijo tan amado llegó con la noticia de que estaba de novio con una chica hija de muggles, contradiciendo todo lo que ella y su esposo y Dios sabrá cuántas generaciones antes de ella habían predicado. Una sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia que él había insultado en privado durante los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

También la insultaba en público pero ella nunca la supo.

Ahora Narcissa Malfoy no sentía la indignación que debía sentir ante semejante agravio, ni el amor que le debía a su esposo para apoyarlo en su genuina indignación. Las lágrimas que debía derramar siempre por sus muertos se habían secado y las había reemplazado por un vacío que, aunque estuviera vacío, lo sentía cada día más grande, más pesado y más vacío.

Tomó entonces su ropa, se aseó y alistó para el nuevo día y recorrió los mismos peldaños y los mismos pasillos de siempre para nuevamente no sentir el amor por su esposo, o por sí misma, y para nuevamente no sentir el calor de la mañana ni la caricia del viento, ni interesarse en los libros que leía, ni preocuparse por el jardín que cultivaba con tanto esmero, ni alegrarse por las visitas que recibía y que ella atendía con una radiante sonrisa.

Era un hermoso y soleado día, el ideal para no disfrutarlo.

Y entonces llegó él.

Su hijo.

Y él.

Lo acompañaba su novia sangre sucia.

Y él.

Él, por supuesto, era un esperpento.

Su esposo amado empezó a discutir con su amado hijo a raíz de una indirecta que lanzó el padre sobre cualquier cosa. Lo hacían muy seguido últimamente porque aunque su esposo lo fingía, no podía soportar a la novia de su hijo e iniciaba peleas con él en consecuencia. La sangre sucia en cuestión aguantaba el espectáculo de ambos hombres con un elegante (al menos para una sangre sucia) estoicismo.

Pero _él_ de elegante no tenía ni las uñas, que estaban sucias.

Era alto, muy alto, fornido y pelirrojo. Llevaba dos ojos azules como el cielo y ropas pobres como la de un triste pendejo. Tenía la cara de que quería irse al carajo. O cualquier otra parte menos de estar ahí.

Había oído hablar de él pero no mucho. Sabía de su familia numerosa traidores de sangre que siempre denigraba e insultaba a su apellido. Sabía que era un abusón que maltrataba a los débiles y siempre se hacía la víctima cuando lo ponían en evidencia. Sabía que era un idiota que hacía trampas en los estudios. Y sabía que cuando Draco extendió la mano para pedir ayuda, él se la había negado.

Todo esto se lo dijo su hijo a lo largo de siete años de estudios en Hogwarts.

Y si lo dijo su hijo debía ser cierto.

El muchacho pelirrojo le miró por apenas un segundo para luego seguir mirando al resto de la Mansión Malfoy con ojos cada vez más y más asqueados. Y una cara que quería irse a un carajo más y más lejano.

Y luego el muchacho cometió lo que generaciones de Blacks habían condenado como el más fuerte de los agravios contra todo lo que es bueno y decente.

Se metió un dedo en la nariz.

Y por primera vez en algo de tiempo, Narcissa Malfoy sintió algo. Nacido de la mirada de aquel muchacho lo pudo ver reflejado en su alma.

Sintió rabia.

¿Quién diablos se creía ese chico para mirarla así? ¿Para juzgar _su_ casa? ¿Para no quitarse el sombrero al atravesar _su_ puerta? ¿Para meter el dedo en la nariz delante de _su_ presencia?

¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Cualquier cosa que no tenga nada que ver con ese cavernícola.

En el mundo había esa mujer que no se dio cuenta que la rabia le hizo acordar, al menos por un instante, que no se necesita tener una buena razón para estar viva.

Narcissa Malfoy.

 **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ**

Ronald Weasley.

¿Qué va a hacer Ronald Weasley con su vida?

Demasiado inseguro como para ser un héroe, demasiado estúpido como para ser un cobarde.

Joven. Pobre. Mago. Con hambre.

Mucha gente malintencionada le recordaba que sus padres eran pobres y él siempre lo creyó como un hecho ineludible. Sus padres = pobres. Y tan pobres eran que no ganaban lo suficiente para comprarse una buena caja de condones.

Así que tuvo seis hermanos, pero sólo dos padres. Y sus padres se perdieron en la confusión de sus hijos y dejaron a Ron un lado. Bill era el ejemplo de la familia, Ginny era la princesita de la casa, Fred y George los inseparables que se tenían uno al otro, Percy fue el estudiante estrella y Charlie el más osado y valiente.

Ronald Weasley sólo era Ronald Weasley.

Demasiado perspicaz para estar feliz de estar vivo, demasiado estúpido como para deprimirse.

Su único talento era la fuerza bruta y en un mundo de magos eso tampoco era la gran cosa.

Grande como un carnero, fuerte como un carnero, testarudo como un carnero, su comida favorita era el carnero al horno. Y también le gustaba el viento y la montaña. De vez en cuando masticaba por un largo tiempo las raíces de su fortuna sin más sentido que ése. De vez en cuando escupía un sueño.

Y era siempre un sueño tan absurdo.

¿Qué haría Ronald Weasley con su vida?

Triunfar. Triunfar como nunca había triunfado nadie. Tendría tanto dinero que podría vivir mil vidas. Tendría tantas casas que ni todos los hermanos del mundo podrían llegarlas a ocupar toda. Tendría fama. Tendría respeto. Tendría admiración.

Toda una quimera.

Creció con su fuerza como su único talento. Luego de eso era una lámpara encendida a plena luz del día.

Sus profesores le decían que él no tenía talento, así que él llegó a creérselo. Él = sin talento. Sin talento no se podía conseguir un buen trabajo. Sin un buen trabajo no se puede llegar a ganar dinero. Sin dinero uno es pobre y sufre. Si uno sufre no es feliz.

Dinero = felicidad. Toda la gente se lo decía.

Y él no lo tendría. Su familia era pobre y él no tenía talento. No tenía las conexiones que los sangre puras tenían y que usaban para turnarse en las sillas cómodas del Ministerio de Magia. No tenía interés en las cosas útiles como obedecer a un jefe despótico para ser un jefe despótico algún día o pedir prestado cierta cantidad de dinero una vez para abrir un negocio para luego pagarlo el resto de su vida.

Su padre le reprochaba y le decía que no había caminos fáciles, por las mañanas, en el desayuno, por las noches, en la cena, se quejaba de todos los empleados que estaban por encima de él que habían conseguido sus puestos a base de corrupción y favores de camarillas familiares.

La ironía se le escapaba.

¿Qué haría Ronald Weasley con su vida?

Amar. Amar con pasión desmedida. Amar todos los días y todas las noches. La luna se sonrojaría al contemplar tanto amor. Tendría hijos que correrían por el campo llenos de flores mientras él tomaría la mano de su delicada esposa. Los días serían de sol y lluvia, y viento, y frío y calor. Pero la felicidad no se iría porque en su hogar habría amor.

Pero era un callejón sin salida.

A Ron le habían gustado unas chicas pero sólo amó una.

Era Hermione Granger.

Vigorosa, estudiosa, hermosa, quejumbrosa. Muy quejumbrosa. Era todo lo que él nunca pensó que siempre había querido.

Se amaron.

Pero no follaron, cuestión que él sabe que no es su culpa porque insistió mucho al respecto.

Ronald Weasley con sus modales de carnero pensaba que todo se podía llegar a tener por una forma u otra. Cuando Hermione le pedía ir a algún lugar, iba; y cuando le pedía ayuda en algo él le ayudaba como podía. Casi siempre lo estropeaba y en varios lugares a los que acompañó a Hermione Granger, terminó durmiéndose presa del aburrimiento.

Ronald Weasley hacía lo que su novia le pedía pero lo hacía mal.

Luego él pedía tener sexo con ella y ella se negaba.

Toda su relación se basó en aquel círculo vicioso, prueba, error, repetición; prueba, error, repetición.

Él, con su clásica estupidez no se dio cuenta del problema porque era tan tonto que no podía guardar rencores como ella. Cuando había una pelea y una reconciliación simplemente se olvidaba de cualquier cosa que haya sucedido y se concentraba en la felicidad del presente. Hasta el siguiente error repetido que los haría pelear y luego la siguiente reconciliación que lo haría olvidar todo el proceso.

Ella, por su parte, recordaba todo, con puntos, comas, guiones y paréntesis. No soportaba su inmadurez, su terquedad o su falta de talento y con cada error y cada discusión (que ella recordaba oportunamente) se añadía más y más capas de dudas sobre la relación rompimiento-reconciliación que tenían.

Así que lo dejó.

Y luego ella se enamoró de Draco Malfoy que era en su opinión más maduro y más talentoso. Y de esa manera dejó al chico que le solía decir _sabelotodo insufrible_ porque eso era algo que no se lo podía perdonar y terminó acostándose con el chico que le solía decir _sangre sucia asquerosa e indigna_ porque eso era algo que sí se le podía perdonar. Además porque ella era más inteligente y sabía mejor que era lo que le convenía.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado y ahora era un hombre maduro, responsable y mágicamente tolerante a nuevas ideas que Hermione Granger puede enseñarle oportunamente. No era como Ron.

Ronald Weasley = Inmaduro.

En el universo de la prodigiosa mente de Hermione Granger no existía algo más inamovible que la inmadurez de Ronald Weasley, alguien con pocas aspiraciones, poca curiosidad y poca flexibilidad, era su característica más insoportable y la razón por la que cortó con su fugaz noviazgo.

El rompimiento la dejó llorando, deprimida y comiendo chocolates que Ginny Weasley le invitaba mientras trataba de consolarla enumerándole las múltiples formas de imbecilidad que su hermano poseía.

Pero lo que nunca se llegó a saber era que para ella aquella inmadurez fue una bendición.

Ésta es la razón por la que la inmadurez de su novio fue una bendición para ella: Hermione Granger era igual que Ronald Weasley, una chica insegura que no tenía ningún talento para hacer algo verdaderamente relevante. Y de tal forma lo era, que hizo de sacar buenas calificaciones académicas su forma de vida, para compensar su incapacidad de disfrutar algo que valga la pena recordar. Pero lo hizo de una forma tan desmedida que llegó a pensar que, al igual que los exámenes escritos, sólo existían las respuestas correctas y las incorrectas. Cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Ronald Weasley vio que el amor se burlaba de esa forma de pensar.

Y vio que él también era inseguro y sin talento, por lo cual terminaron discutiendo mucho y casi por cualquier cosa. Y aquella famosa y testaruda inmadurez fue la clave para darle la clasificación que necesitaba para poner fin a la relación.

Él era muy impredecible, muy inestable, muy incontrolable, muy mediocre a veces, muy desmedido otras, muy sentimental, muy distante, muy sumiso, muy salvaje. Un miedo irracional a las arañas, una irracional tendencia de enfrentarse a una araña gigante si es para ayudar un amigo. Demasiado leal. Demasiado inconstante.

1.- ¿Por qué ella lo amaba a él?

Inexplicable. 'Porque sí' no puede ser una respuesta correcta.

2.- ¿Cuál era el radio entre sus virtudes y defectos?

Inexplicable. Porque la virtud de su valentía parecía mezclarse con el defecto de su terquedad, como si ambas cosas fueran una y ninguna a la vez. La ambigüedad no puede ser una respuesta correcta.

3.- ¿Podrían vivir una vida entera juntos?

Inexplicable. Amaba Ron pero deseaba con toda su alma que cambiara su personalidad, pero si fuera distinto no sería Ron. La contradicción no podía ser una respuesta correcta.

Ese fue el examen. La calificación fue ésta:

Reprobado.

Y para ella no había nada peor que reprobar.

Ronald Weasley era una pregunta para el mundo y no una respuesta para ser escuchada. Y Hermione Granger no necesitaba preguntas en su vida, sólo respuestas correctas.

Fue cuando ella terminó su relación definitivamente.

Luego se acercó a Draco Malfoy y se conocieron mejor, se enamoraron, se besaron y follaron.

Y no hubo amor para Ronald Weasley.

Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus errores y tratar de recuperarla, demasiado idiota como para pensar que podía encontrar una mejor chica que ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer Ronald Weasley con su vida?

"Nada, y ya no jodas"

Debe ser muy trillada la vida de alguien para llegar a esa conclusión pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ella lo dejó por su peor enemigo. Se llevó los libros que le prestó alguna vez. Se llevó un caldero de repuesto.

Y entonces perdió la voluntad de pelear. Antes de Hermione tenía mucho de aquello, pero nunca tuvo una causa clara ni precisa, la guerra fue un juego de ajedrez entre dos maestros que no les dieron todas las reglas. El futuro era incierto y lleno de posibilidades de dinero y amor. Dinero inalcanzable, amor que iba con otro.

No había porqué pelear así que dejó de apretar los puños y mover los brazos y se abandonó a su destino inconcluso. Sus padres lo consideraron un agravio pensando que era fruto de la pereza y no de un corazón roto, así que le reclamaron su falta de consideración. Ronald Weasley solo callaba y escuchaba, se había dado cuenta que esa era la manera que mucha gente le dejara en paz.

Fue tanto su desidia que Hermione Granger tuvo que intervenir y recuperar el papel de guía y ejemplo a seguir en la amistad de ambos, a pesar de que él nunca pidió aquello. Para él fueron los peores días luego del rompimiento. Hermione Granger era buena criticando y reclamando. Y el martillo de sus reclamos se volvía incesante, y el yunque de sus oídos terminó por no soportarlo.

 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí, Hermione, sí, sigues siendo mi amiga, sí, Hermione, sí, debo dejar de ser tan perezoso, no, Hermione, no, no estoy enojado contigo, sí, voy a hacer eso, sí eso otro también, sí, sí, sí._

Accedió a conseguir un empleo para pagar sus estudios, accedió a los _test vocacionales_ y los _exámenes de aptitud_ , accedió a muchas cosas. Todo para que ella se callara de una buena vez. Sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, al menos según Harry Potter, el único confidente que sabía sobre su pesar, le dijo que le haga caso, que algo bueno iba a salir de todo aquello y que él debía seguir tratando de seguir adelante, entrenando quidditch, jugando ajedrez y siendo el buen amigo que fue siempre.

Así lo hizo.

Los resultados de la medición de Hermione dieron carreras muy caras que no le interesaban. Los empleos disponibles no pagaban tan bien. A él le daba igual.

Afortunadamente para Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger tenía una buena idea. Su flamante nuevo novio tenía una madre que cuidaba un jardín con mucho esmero y necesitaba ayuda para remodelarlo y siendo que Ron Weasley tenía mucha fuerza (física) podría hacerlo y ganar un buen sueldo para ganar una buena carrera.

El martillo de los reclamos terminó cuando él accedió. Tendría un trabajo, tendría estudios, tendría que ir a una universidad. Hermione Granger se dio por satisfecha al ver que por fin estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

Llegó el día de presentarse al trabajo. Y lo hizo como se lo pidieron.

Pero en realidad quería irse al carajo. O cualquier otro lugar en vez de esa mansión.

La casa era enorme. El jardín era interminable. Podía ararlo con las uñas y limpiar la casa con la lengua si fuera necesario, con tal de no tener que soportar a los asquerosos sangre puras que tenía en frente.

La familia Malfoy.

Sintió rabia y asco. Ellos habían colaborado con el peor mago de la historia. Ellos habían mentido y habían escapado de su castigo. Y Hermione le había pedido respeto y comprensión porque _habían cambiado_.

A él le dio rabia al verlos tan libres de heridas.

Todos le dieron asco. El maricón del padre, el puto del hijo. La pendeja de la madre lo miraba con rabia con esos ojos de serpiente. Ahora tendría que lidiar con ellos y con el enorme jardín. Demasiado asqueado para querer quedarse, demasiado lelo como para pensar en una salida.

Pero no tuvo ni la más mínima pizca de miedo. Podía enfrentarse a ellos. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Le picó la nariz. Se la rascó con un dedo.

No le importó la mirada tan llena de rabia que lo marcaba como si quisiera quemarlo.

En el mundo existe un carnero, como habla y fue al colegio, la gente a su alrededor le llama con un nombre humano. La vida lo puso en una montaña altísima y desolada pero una vez más se irgue y agita los cuernos. Le dice a la vida que tenga cuidado porque todavía sabe cómo embestir con fuerza.

Ronald Weasley.

 **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ** **Ϯ**

Aquel día se conocieron y aunque no lo supieron nunca incluso aquella rabia que sintieron el uno por el otro les infundió algo de la fuerza que habían perdido.

Ambos vivían en la incertidumbre pero al menos sabían, en ese instante, que se odiaban.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Gracias


End file.
